Shyvana
|date = November 1, 2011V1.0.0.128 |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 435 (+95) |fury = 100 (Manaless) |damage = 54.5 (+3.4) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.4%) |range = 125 |armor = 17.6 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.2 (+0.8) |speed = 325 }} Shyvana the Half-Dragon is a champion in League of Legends. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/news/champion-sneak-peek-–-shyvana-half-dragon Abilities Shyvana's abilities don't have any cost related to them, so the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses fury as her secondary bar. Fury is only needed as a requirement for the use of her ultimate, which allows her to change form if she has 100 fury and remain in that state for as long as she has enough fury. Shyvana won't generate fury unless she has at least one point in , and once she puts the first point on the skill she will fill the bar immediately. Any gained fury will not be lost until her ultimate is used. |secondname = Burnout |secondinfo = (Active): During the next 3 seconds, Shyvana will deal magic damage each second to nearby enemies and her movement speed will be greatly increased. Shyvana's movement speed bonus itself will be reduced multiplicatively by 15% for every second that passes. Dragon form: Shyvana now scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that will continually deal magic damage to enemies that pass over it. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Radius of AoE: 325 Fury of the Dragonborn: Each auto attack extends the duration of Burnout by 1 second to a maximum of 6 extra seconds. This works on structures. |secondlevel = |thirdname = Flame Breath |thirdinfo = (Active): Shyvana unleashes a fireball forward in a line that affects the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage to it and reducing its armor by 15% for 4 seconds. Dragon form: Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. * Range: 925 Fury of the Dragonborn: Each autoattack that hits debuffed targets will deal 15% of the ability's damage as additional magic damage. |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Dragon's Descent |ultiinfo = (Passive): Shyvana reinforces her scales, increasing her armor and magic resistance. These defensive bonuses are doubled while in dragon form. (Active): Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are pushed toward her target location. * Range: 1000 This ability has no cooldown but requires 100 fury to activate. Shyvana generates 1 fury every 1.5 seconds while in human form. While in dragon form, she will lose 6 fury every second. Once the fury bar is empty she will return to her normal state. Fury of the Dragonborn: Each of her autottacks will generate 2 fury. This will allow for Shyvana to prolong the duration of dragon form by attacking. This ability works on structures. |ultilevel = }} Notes * It is possible to maintain form for an unlimited amount of time by constantly attacking units with high attack speed and using on multiple targets. * Shyvana's fury does not decrease upon death and continues to build up while dead. *You will instantly gain 100 fury when you first level up after a 1.5 sec delay. * can be used to cross walls. * 's second hit can't crit but it will still proc on-hit effects. *Landing a basic attack and right after it will reset the attack timer and allow an instant 3 hits. References Category:Melee Champion Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released Champion